Janette "Gunner" Rodriguez
"Squad I-453 report! What's going on down there?" "There's- there's a giant mech! It's- oh god it's beginning to fire a laser. Lt. Rodriguez, help!" - Janette to a squadron before getting there in a fraction of a second and destroying the mech *picture to be added soon* An OC created by LakuitaBro01.2 Fanon Wiki Idea: Will be in LakuitaBro01.'s OC Battle Royale Back Story: 2264 AD, humans have been enslaved by a race known as the Yzp'eqt (yizzpuh'eckt). It was taboo for the Yzp'eqt to do anything with a human except for putting them to work. That was then broken by a male Yzp'eqt and a female human. Out of that came Janette Rodriquez. She had the horns of a Yzp'eqt, but all else was human. Soon, the High Council had found out and slaughtered the two lovers painfully and slowly, then sending the baby in a capsule into space to die. Luckily, a small spaceship of a war-mongering planet took the capsule and then began to raise Janette. Twenty years later, she was leading the attack on the Planet of the Yzp'eqt. With her speed and skilled gunman ship, she quickly put down the high Council and moved onto the humans to kill them. An old woman, however, stops her and says that she's her grandmother. After a detailed explanation of what happened and then one of the warmongers pushed her forward to kill the old woman, Janette turned around quickly and shot him in the head. She then continued to slaughter all the others of that race and then rebuilt the human civilization upon the old Planet of the Yzp'eqt and lead the government and the army for her two hundred years of life. Personality: Janette is very strict and passionate about what she does as a warrior and she is very wise. She will not hesitate to explode at someone if they do something wrong. Death Battle Info: Background: * Age: 20 * Race: Yzp'eqt/Human Hybrd * Affiliation: UHNU (United Human Nations of the Universe) * Aliases: Lt. Rodriguez, The Marksman God * Lives twice as long than a human due to Yzp'eqt DNA Powers: * Superhuman speed * Superhuman reflexes * Superhuman accuracy * Superhuman sight * Superhuman durability Equipment: * Laser pistol * Laser Sniper Rifle * Giant Laser Cannon * Laser Machine Gun * Planet-destroying frag grenades * Gas grenades capable of harming anything * Laser shotgun Feats: * Once shot a target (they were on two different planets) with her pistol * Dodged her GLC at point blank (which fires quickly enough that a galaxy is destroyed in a fraction of a second) * Ran from one side of her planet to the other in an attosecond to help a squadron in trouble. * Shot someone from across a Solar System with a Sniper Rifle. * Destroyed a sun with her laser shotgun * Gas grenade made OAA wheeze uncontrollably in a cross-over (was not killed because it was a test to see what she was capable of) * Beat the Flash (at his fastest) in a race. Faults: * She was severely injured by a moon exploding. * Each one of her weapons need to charge for a minute in order to be used again. * If her horns are cut, she will become paralyzed and will be vulnerable to all attacks. Mary Sue Test Score: 35Category:Original Characters Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Female Category:What-If? Combatants